Nova
Appearance Nova is shorter female with longer, unmanageable red/purple hair. Her wide, clever eyes are a cloudy silver color. There a freckles spattered across her cheekbones and the bridge of her nose. A scar spans from her right eyebrow to her left cheek as a result with a conflict in her previous Dark Guild. Nova has a well toned body as well as being extremely agile and strong. Her endurance and strength go above the requirements of a weapons master. She has a collection of piercings and wears belt-like accessories (ie; her necklace and cross torso strap). Her clothing consists of a black corset and white over tank. She also wears black mid-thigh shorts. Her guild mark is on her left side just below the collarbone.. Personality This red head has a fun, mischievous personality. Her trademark smirk is a sure sign she's either up to something or she's already done something. She's kind and loyal; traits she's learned since joining Koma Inu. Her guild mates are family and they mean the world to her. Her love, romantic or friendly, is fierce and unwavering. There's another side to her personality... this is the side her guild mates call Super Nova. This side comes out when she's desperate or enraged. Her sanity seemingly snaps as a calmer, darker version comes out. This side knows only one thing: protect. Nova can also be a bit of a hot head. She tries to control her temper but when under stress she bristles easily and becomes hostile. She has a bad habit of brawling when provoked. She can also be a bit oblivious, especially in the romantic area. She once mistook a guy hitting on her as an insult and knocked him out cold. But when she's interested in someone she becomes flustered easier. There's a rumor that she once was engaged... History Nova was previously in a Dark guild called Shattered Dusk. There she served as the guild masters right hand person. She was often referred to as a demon and with how she acted, it was rightfully so. Her hero since she first joined Koma Inu has been Samarra Inari. Magic And Abilities Requip - Nova can summon a variety of weapons: * Sword Summon- This summons a sword for Nova's use. This is also her preferred weapon. ** Twin Blades - Nova's able to conjure two identical swords. These increase speed, agility, and stamina * Dark Vision-Super Nova's single blade. Increases speed, strength, endurance, and battle concentration * 'Armor Summons '- Nova can summon armor to aid her in battle. * "Assassin's" Armor - Nova's Battle Armor. This enhances her skills all around. * Hail Mary - Super Nova's Battle Armor. As the name implies this is her trump card. It's her strongest armor and is only used for the most desperate times. While using this armor she becomes almost insane or demonic. During this time period the armor feeds off her and if she uses it for to long it could potentially send her into a coma when she returns to her unaltered form. *Aeris Armor - Nova or Super Nova can summon a winged armor for flying or fighting. The wings are powerful enough to knock someone down when they beat. They also enable her to fly at speeds that are considerably high.This armor is also equipped with a bow and arrow. *Because of Nova's flexibility, strength, and attitude she is a difficult opponent in things like hand to hand combat and full out brawls. When she was teamless and out on a job, she started a brawl at an inn and came out victorious. (A group had been bad mouthing Koma Inu so to shut up one boisterous man, Nova roundhoused him in the face. The rest of his group and the rest of the people nearby tried to get back at her to no avail.) Missions * Blue Skull Arc Home Nova considers the guild her home. Since she is either constantly on missions or travelling, she doesn't feel the need to buy or rent a building that will be mostly empty. Relationships Team - Nova is apart of Koma Inu's elite team: The Stealth Guard. Her teammates are Zero and Scorpius. As of now she is the only female and S-Class of the group. Nova gets along with her team for the most part... until the bickering starts. In the Shattered Dusk Arc both males were to fight Nova and she severely injured both but also took quite a bit of damage herself. (She didn't notice due to her Super Nova form.) Later all was forgiven and the trio formed a team after Nova gained her S-Class status. Samarra Inari - As both her guildmaster and her hero, Nova looks up to Lady Inari. Both are able to requip and fought during the Shattered Dusk Arc. Inari beat her but planted seedlings of hope in Nova's mind. Crowley - Nova's ex-guild master from the dark guild: Shattered Dusk. He was a perverted, controlling older man known as The Devil due to his demonic take over form. Nova felt indebted to him for taking her in as a six year old with total memory loss and a demon form (Super Nova). She was used as his personal soldier, trained from the moment she entered the dark guild. At 18 he asked for Nova's hand and since she still felt she owed him, she accepted. He was later defeated by Samarra Inari and Nova crushed her diamond engagement ring. Parents / Siblings - Nova doesn't know about either due to memory loss at age six. About Super Nova Super Nova is Nova's darker self... usually she unleashes it at the same time she requips into her Hail Mary Armor. It's a demonic essence that slowly eats away at her if she stays in that state to long. If she does the resulting consequences could cause severe internal or external injuries, coma, or death. She reserves this form for extreme cases only. Other Requips Formal Requip - Nova keeps formal attire in her list of requips. It comes in handy for classy occasions and jobs that require being at a formal event. This requip gives her basic eye makeup and styles her hair into a bun with two tendrils curling down the sides of her face. The dress is a fiery red that apparently comes in handy for seduction. It's strapless and has a corset-like top. The skirt of the dress is floor length with a slit up to her knee on one side. This requip can also put a cover up makeup over both her guild mark and scar if she needs.